


Both are the same loners

by Kavinsky_funk



Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lowkey I believe captain falcon looks like Charlie Puth under the helmet., Samus and Wii fit are friends, Softie, chozo and falcon birds, jogs, little Mac and Captain Falcon are friends, little mac - Freeform, loners, samus ain’t that mean, wii fit trainer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavinsky_funk/pseuds/Kavinsky_funk
Summary: Just wanna fresh out the mind and have a good fun childhood time. Being mature...yes but having someone that gets you, Yes!





	Both are the same loners

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey I feel like captain falcon looks like Charlie Puth . Also I don’t believe that captain falcon’s voice is that in smash, bet it’s smooth as heck but obviously he keeps his identity hidden. Also yeah.

Captain falcon POV   
I always kept my feelings to myself and not known to anyone. I never had a chance to be friends with anyone back at my universe or love but truthfully I never had an interest in anyone back at my world, Well to love of course. But I can’t have none of that. Not one bit. And if I do well it will danger them. And will cause death. Which I do not want my friends to be in danger. So that’s why I stick to being a loner for so long that which, I’m used to it. But it’s all because the villains in my world want to target me and kill me which that’s not going to happen by all means.   
I went to jog all around outside the smash mansion to get myself a workout, I wore my color black sports tight skin shirt, dark grey sweats, dark blue Nike shoes, and my falcon logo blue with white windrunner jacket.  
I’m not always going to wear my tight racer suit now.   
So I jog to see someone “little” up ahead jogging as well. I half smile and start to jog a little faster to catch up to him.   
I reach up and poke little Mac on the shoulder which caused him to jolt. I chuckled once. He looks up to me, “Hey! Not cool dude!! I would've hit your face! Well helmet and mouth…!” Little mac says in indignation as we stopped to jog.   
“Pardon Mac, I just wanted to say hello! You know” I sweat face and placed my right hand on my hip.   
“Okay just don’t do that again! You are my friend and all but don’t mess with me dude. Every time someone pokes me or something I always think it’s Snake but when I look it’s someone else. Last time this happened to me I accidentally punched ken and woah he got mad at me and that’s why we fought.” Little Mac pull his pink hoodie down. “Say What brings you out? I thought you workout early? It’s 10:16 am bro.”   
I sigh “well I just wanted to freshen my mind that’s all.”   
“Well let’s jog together! I gotta get more faster than you!” Little mac smugs.  
I let go of my hip and crack my back, “woah okay Mac...your on.” I smile.   
We both start to jog out. 

Samus POV   
I sat here with snake and falco which both are really good friends with the Captain. Though they both seem to play video games as they both talk smack to each other. Why was I even here?   
Oh right to not feel worse than already.   
I left the room without saying something to them. I roam pass the halls, but I went to my room to change. I wore my blue sports bra and tight mini shorts with blue socks and of course blue vans. No high heels today.  
I hate how I’m always a loner but, I like it that way. Which makes no sense. But yet here I can’t be good company with no one because of these bastards Ridley and Dark Samus, I really want to kill them mostly that bastard asshole Ridley! I hate that damn creature. Master hand had to bring them here out of all fucking people.  
I groan loudly, I can’t even have good company with anyone here or heck even back at my universe. I barely talk to anyone here besides pikachu, peach, snake, bayonetta, or even captain. It’s interesting how me and him are alike in “we both wear tight skin clothes. We both wear blue. We both have space ships. We both are bounty hunters” but that’s pretty much I know since there's a mystery to the Captain.   
I got out of my room and head outside to get fresh air. Hope to god Ridley is restraint for the whole week. Might as well jog to keep my mind fresh and calm, no anger or hate.   
So I jog with how beautiful the outside is. I noticed to see female wii trainer is here as well. Of course yoga. Anyways I kept jogging only for Wii fit to call me out.   
“Samus!”   
I wanted to ignore her so bad but sometimes you gotta be a good person too… I stopped and look to where she’s at. She waves at me and smiles brightly. “Samus! Hello! Would you care to join me in some stretches? It’s good for you!”  
I shrug “uh just a bit”  
“Yay! what joy!” She happily cheers.   
We spent 5 minutes stretching, “Well I have to get going I need to jog” I say calmly.  
“Oh!! Can I join?!”  
“Of course no- of course why not?” I mentally curse myself. I like being alone but I have to calm my mind…

Captain Falcon POV   
At this point little Mac couldn’t keep up with me since instead of jogging he wanted to run and so I can’t let him beat me. He has to grow to learn.   
Little Mac huffs “no way! Your too fast bro!! How can you run so fast!?!”  
I gave him a hum “you have to work a little harder Mac and you're good to go. Huh? I workout every dude...plus I eat healthy, vegan guy here.”   
Little Mac glares straight at me, “...good point! Makes sense since...just look at you!!! You literally have a bodybuilder and body model type!! Just can’t tell what’s under the helmet but I bet you look...like hmmm probably a surfer dude with that voice of yours. Plus aren’t you rich?”   
I looked at him with a smile but fades, “Well...thank you for my body commenting. But totally not a surfer guy voice nor a stereotypical surfer. Well yeah I’m rich but I put it on my saving account since I really don’t use money that much...well just clothes and important stuff I need.”  
Even though he doesn’t know what my real voice is like...  
Little nods and smiles “well having a rich life must be fun to you. “Okay not surfer voice” he quoted that with a smirk.   
I rolled my eyes but Mac can’t notice that. “Okay you wanna still keep going or not?”  
Mac fist close to my chest but not nearly and smiles “your on! bird flame!” 

Samus POV   
“Say samus how are you feeling of the whole smashers coming back together and newcomers? You are my best friend after all. Right?”   
“Well I feel good but also shit. And yes you are my best friend after all. Me and you like somewhat similar stuff after all.” I continue jogging but had a pain of little anger in me. I really kinda hate this new smash ultimate season.   
“Yeah I feel you girl. Like having more people coming in feels more full but at the end we all become a family. So I know you and your enemies can agree not to kill each other here.”   
I wanted to spit when she said that last part. No way in hell that's going to happen!   
“Yeah….” all I said.   
Wii fit stopped and grabs my hand, I look down confused and then up back to her.   
“Come samus! I want you to relax on these beautiful flowers on this amazing part of the smash mansion. This part here is full of little flowers and cherry blossom trees with a huge pond in the side of the area! Looks great. Well don’t know if you have seen it before but master hand created this two days ago!”   
Wii fit gave a huge cheerful smile and I gave in.   
“Okay fine…”  
She made us run towards this beautiful part of the smash mansion outdoor. I wonder if this will amaze me. 

Captain Falcon POV   
“Say Captain. I gave up. Ugh I got tired. Can we rest?” Little Mac huffs loudly as he lifts his sweater to reveal his sweat.   
“Gross. Okay it’s fine” I found myself not sweating yet but just a little.   
“Hey ugh such a drama king!” Mac sass himself. As he rubs his face with his sweater.   
“Says the one who acted like one right now.” I smirk.  
Little Mac snot and ties his sweater on his waist.“okay fine you got me there...say you want to go rest on over there where master hand build two days ago? Hear looks pretty.”  
“Sure why not?” 

Samus POV   
This place does look beautiful I’ve never seen this where I am. It’s very nice.   
Me and Wii fit sat behind on this tree blossom.   
“See doesn’t it look beautiful? I heard it’s good to bring anyone here and enjoy this view also one wish!”   
I look at her confused. “A wish?”  
“Mhmm!”   
“Oh.”  
“Will you wish for something?”   
“...nah”  
“Why?”  
“Don’t know what I want. Nor I believe they’ll ever come true.”  
“Aww don’t say that! I’m sure there real!”  
“Sure…”  
4 mins in here and it’s peaceful and calm vibe here. I feel the fresh air. And there’s so much pink in here that looks like peach’s color.   
Hmm? Wait is that little stupid and captain? I lean a little forward to get a little better look.   
“Something wrong Sam?”   
I didn’t respond to her. Are they coming here? I see them both slouching down. It’s funny how Mac idiot is short compared to Falcon there. He’s tall but he slouches down at times which makes him look tall like snake but the Captain is really tall probably same height as me or shorter. But either way they seem to come here and I feel annoyed but at the same time happy to see them since I haven’t talked to them.   
“I see your small idiot man” I smirk but she can’t see it.  
“Hey he’s not my man!”   
I learn back to how I was.   
“How about your man? The falcon?” She says wickedly.  
I frown and felt a tint of heat on me, “the hell he's not! He’s just an enemy and a friend! Nothing more.”  
“Still mad that both of you are bounty hunters and tried to kill each other back wooo long long time ago?”  
“Not really just felt like saying that to trick you. But he’s just a good friend of mine”  
“Sureeeee”  
I sigh. 

Captain Falcon POV   
As I follow mac behind I see how beautiful this place looks. Looks like a private park where I live.  
“Dude looks nice right?!”   
“Yes! It’s so amazing”  
“Swear your voice is surfer like. The ones that say “radical!” I know it's a stereotype but I have a feeling you are one! No doubt.”  
I shake my head slowly with a half smile, “Okay whatever shorty”  
“Hey don’t call me shorty!!”   
“Relax kid” I look back forward.   
I look to the side to see two people there. My visors quickly detected who they were and I felt my face heat a little. S-samus is there!?  
I quickly shook off my flushed face.   
“Saw something?” Little mac says.  
“Y-Yeah. I see your yoga girlfriend” I grin. To which Mac blushes, “s-she’s not my girlfriend you jerk!!”  
“Kid language.” I despise him.   
“I’m not a kid! You sound like an old man or old dad right now.” He scratches his hair.   
“Well I am old.” I admit that.  
“No your not. You look young and sexy dude. No homo.”  
“Ha good one. No I’m old Mac.”  
“No your young. And we’re not gonna argue about this.” Mac and I continue to walk till we finally got inside.  
“Oh look I see my rival and Wii fit!” Mac says.   
“Still can’t believe you hit samus hard. But she did get her big payback on you”   
Little Mac unimpressed “okay whatever I didn’t know that suit was a girl and plus she got me so mad by laughing at my shortness so I punched her. And...yeah. We are not talking about this no more.”   
I nod. 

Samus POV   
I see them come closer to us. But I can tell they both straighten their backs. I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself.   
“Oh look there here!” Wii fit says happily.  
“Hello Wii fit! and uh samus.”  
“Don’t push it short ass.”  
Little Mac grunt but stood quiet.   
“Hello samus! Hello Wii fit! Didn’t expect you two here. Also sorry to interrupt your peace.” Captain says in a low smooth tone. Something tells me that ridiculous voice of his is not real instead he’s hiding his real voice but can’t tell if this one is his real voice or not.   
“Hey captain. Don’t worry you’re not disturbing us. We’re just chilling out here.” I half smile at him.   
He smiles.   
It’s rare for him to smile but it’s a great smile.   
“Hey want to join us looking at this beautiful view?” Wii fit says.   
Captain looked at Mac.   
“Sure!” They both said.   
I just stood there looking at them. “Here. Sit.” I say to the Captain as I pat to where he can sit. He looks back to me, “huh? Oh t-thanks samus.”   
Did he just stutter?   
He sits next to me looking at the view.  
“Hey falcon is it weird for us to wear only tight clothing. Not that I care about others opinions but I don’t care what they say. But I want your opinion if you don’t mind.”   
“Well it’s not weird to wear tight clothing. Some people wear tight clothing. It’s just that your comfortable with your body; that you just get used to it. So it’s an unpopular opinion but it’s well known for people who wear those type of clothing. I myself use tight clothing because it’s comfortable for me. Wearing loose clothes feels awkward don’t you?”  
“...yeah your right. Yes it’s so awkward wear loose clothes. But do your friends wear tight clothes or your female friends or wife or girlfriend?”  
He sighs distress “Well I have friends but I consider them as acquaintance due to danger and harm for them if they are considered as friends but I tell them there just people I talk too for the villains in my world can not harm them. So technically I’m a loner. Also I don’t have a girlfriend or wife for that...same...reason...BUT all in that lots of females and lots of males wear tight clothing. What about your friends? Or your husband or boyfriend?”  
I sigh in distress like him, “same here I have no friends due to Ridley killing them off and so I don’t become friends with anyone no more because of that. I don’t want others to be harmed because of me. And no they didn’t wear tight clothes but my friends were mostly males since I’m the only female bounty hunter. But also I don’t have a husband or a boyfriend for that same... reason.”   
“I guess we’re both in common….” Captain says in a low tone but still looking forward. I just take a glance at him and look down to my shoes.   
“More things to both be in common huh.”

Captain Falcon POV   
“More things to both be in common huh.”   
I feel saddened that those things happen to her. Samus could of lived a normal life with her family but everything was taken away by that bastard Ridley.   
I met samus when I was 19, we were childhood friends well when we met I did not want to fight her when this Adam told us to fight in order to protect samus. To Adam I was basically a useless hunter to him and I never really liked the guy. But as time went on me and samus became good friends. But something I never told her was that, I always admire samus. She’s amazing and not because of her looks or body. It’s her personality and heart and mind. In the end I didn’t care if I died to protect samus because I did it for my own will and not Adams’. But it’s a long story to say all. But she doesn’t remember for some reason since she never discussed it nor said anything about it when I gave little hints but never told her we were childhood friends.   
“Say, Falcon. Do you have your family?”  
I look to her and she stares down at her shoes.  
“Well to say. No I don’t have one. My parents hated me. They hated me because I wasn’t what they wanted me to be. A girl. But I was born a boy. So I had a somewhat bad life but the only good memory I have about that family was that my parents had a little girl so I was 5 she was born and so years past on, I was happy for her because they loved her and I love her as well. She was the only one that made me feel better about myself. Jody summer.”  
Samus looks at me with a surprised look. “Really? I always thought you had a great family”   
I bit my lip. “Well no. But years on I let the house when I was 10 and I studied and lived with a friend on mine. But also I worked as cop at age 12 and at that time I also had a trainer to workout and it was a tough life for me. In the end I stopped working as a cop then I worked as a model. Let’s just keep that between you and me okay? I don’t want others to know.”  
I whispered those last words to not let mac or trainer to hear. Samus rolled her eyes and smiles.   
“Can’t believe you were one.”   
“I didn’t want to but I needed the money to survive on my own since I got kicked out of my friend’s house cause the parents. Plus I was living free there and so I felt bad too. But from there I was very interested in bounty hunting!” I smile.  
“Wow I can’t believe you had to go through all that. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I always thought you were born rich and the way you battle you are a jerk but in non battle your a total completely different person.”  
“It’s fine no need to apologize! And well...yeah because battling makes me want to have like a kid type personality there because I never had a good childhood. So I never experience a childhood. And battling is the only way because when I’m back I have to be a noble man.”  
She looks at me and I smile but I also felt myself blush at this moment.   
“You know that’s me as well but I just don’t show it because I don’t want anyone close to me or else Ridley will kill them. Like he killed my parents and others. My childhood was ruined because of him. I was growing up with these Chozo birds training and so I didn’t have much childhood either.”   
“Hey guys! Do y’all wanna jog back to the smash mansion? Master hand gonna have our bro ike vs. fox right now.”  
Mac shouts even though we’re almost close to them but not far.  
“Well let’s go Captain” Samus smirks. I gave her a surprised look but she may not know.   
“ yes of course”  
Samus got up before me. She takes a hand out for me. I look to see her smiling at me. I blushed so madly and look down, “thanks Samus.”  
I grab her hand and she pulls me up.   
“Come on let’s beat those little dumb boxer and little yoga trainer.”  
I was surprised that she said that. Is she...is she bringing her inside childhood personality up?   
If so then I’m in!   
“Yeah let’s beat those small Mac and tall fitness trainer!”   
Little Mac and Wii fit look at us surprised but then Mac gave a smug look. “Oh heck no! you dumb bounty birds!!  
“Come let’s beat them trainer!”  
Mac grabs her hand, “yes let’s beat the birds!”  
“You’re on!” Me and samus say it at the same time.   
Samus pulls me to start running which she still holds my hand.  
“Come on run!” Samus says.   
I tightened my hand on her but not too tight. “Whoops my bad! Alright let’s go!”  
Me and Samus run together in hand which Mac and Trainer follow behind. This is something that made me happy for not just for me, but for Samus...I want her to feel happy. Making her smiling is something so beautiful. That’s what I love. But I love her for who she is.


End file.
